


Belonging Together

by GothicPrincessWitch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Garrett Hawke is hopelessly head over heels for Fenris, M/M, Plotless tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: There are few things in the world that make Garrett Hawke as happy as waking up with Fenris, the love of his life, sleeping peacefully in his arms.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoxfordcommando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoxfordcommando/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to the lovely and talented theoxfordcommando, whose incredibly stunning art of beautiful sleepy Fenris is what inspired this fic. The art is found here: http://theoxfordcommando.tumblr.com/post/155770353064/im-still-trying-to-get-this-whole-drawing-thing

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Mmm," comes the answering groan.

Garrett Hawke grins to himself. He and his lover are curled up in bed together under a mountain of blankets, and Fenris cuddles closer to him, that perfect nose of his nuzzling Garrett's chest. Garrett runs his fingers through that soft, fluffy, silver hair and says, "Time to get up, love."

Fenris responds with a sleepy sound and clinging more tightly to Garrett. Maker, the elf looks beautiful when he's asleep. Well, he always looks beautiful -- even covered in blood and gore after battling giant spiders on Sundermount, he looks beautiful enough to make Garrett swoon -- but he looks especially gorgeous right now. There's something softer about Fenris when he's sleeping peacefully. He looks younger, his cares and fears and burdens slipping away while he rests. Garrett loves watching him sleep. Not to seem creepy or anything! But for Fenris to feel safe enough, comfortable enough in order to fall asleep in his arms -- that's a huge mark of trust on Fenris's part. And Garrett has vowed to himself to fully respect that trust.

Fenris's trust and feelings are everything to him.

At the moment, however, they are already late to meet Aveline in her office at the Viscount's Keep, so as much as Garrett wishes he could stay in bed with Fenris forever, it is indeed time to wake Fenris up. After all, Fenris is currently asleep on top of Garrett, and Garrett can't move out from under him very well.

With much coaxing and cajoling that might be better suited to trying to persuade a cat to move, Garrett finally convinces Fenris to leave their warm, comfortable, lovely bed for the inadequate reasons of trying to protect a flammable and shithole city from being destroyed by so fucking many blood mages and abominations around Kirkwall these days.

The sight of Fenris naked, blinking sleep from his eyes, as he stretches his arms makes Garrett's heart stop for a moment and then proceed to beat very fast. He's aware that he's staring like a very smitten idiot, but damn if he doesn't care. Fenris catches his look of utter besottedness and smirks, a corner of those perfectly full lips tilting upwards.

"Enjoying the view?" asks Fenris smugly.

Garrett grins. "I'm so happy to have you in my life," he says warmly.

Pink tingeing his cheeks and pointed ears, Fenris averts his eyes. "Hawke..."

Fenris is still blushing and still sleepy, and Garrett is still grinning like a lovestruck idiot, his eyes like melted honey, as they get dressed, armored, and armed. Garrett picks up the scrap of red silk he once gave Fenris years ago and knots it around the elf's gauntlet. Fenris looks up at him, those huge green eyes soft and fond, and gives him a tiny smile.

"I am very happy to have you too, Hawke," he murmurs.

Garrett's heart is practically melting of happiness as Fenris goes up on his toes to kiss him sweetly. Automatically Garrett pulls him closer to return the kiss. The elf's entrancing eyes flutter closed as Garrett places another kiss on the three lyrium dots on Fenris's forehead.

Andraste preserve him, Garrett Hawke is the luckiest man in all of Thedas.

 


End file.
